Harry Potter With A Twist
by isaiah1997
Summary: Harry Potters world is flipped upside down and then some, Harry's parents are murdered but not in the way you all remember. Voldemort is all inside Harry's head as he struggles to understand why he is after Harry and how he meets Hermione. and what the struggle with inside the walls of "Hogwarts"


Isaiah Tiemeier

Draft #1 FanFiction

3/16/19

From the first book

Harry Potter desperately in need of a way to cope after his parent's death needs an outlet; I'll be telling the story of that through Harry's point of view. A bang wakes me from the outside of my room yet I don't know where I am or how I got here the walls are all white and there are bars on the window almost as if I'm stuck here by force I freeze unsure of what to expect, it's getting louder and louder. I then realize it's just a tray coming through the halls. "Get away from the door so I can slide you your food." A voice says. I look at the food given to me. It's not awful looking, I did notice a little see through cup with pills in it I'm just going to decide to not take them I don't feel bad so why should I take them. It is now dark out the lights inside my room are off. I should probably go to sleep; in the room now is just faint noise as I slowly feel myself going to sleep. I wake up covered in sweat from my neck down to my toes covered, I think I just had a nightmare, but it was very foggy I felt a presence I've never felt before like an eerie one in that nightmare, I decide to brush it off as it's only happened once. I woke up this morning to the guy next door screaming at the tops of his lungs and banging on his door what about I am unsure of but man it was pretty unpleasant to wake up too. I went to group today, and I swear I saw my mother in this little girl it was scary but almost a relief as if I was going too watched over by my parents. The girl asked me how I got the scar on my forehead; I told her that someone tried to hurt me. She stared at me some more and then giggled then got up and walked away, I thought that was strange to say the least. I walk back to my room for the rest of the night to not be bothered by anyone else, it's now dark out, and lights in my room are out. I'm trying to fall asleep but all I hear is the people to my right and my left screaming and howling like wolves at the moon am I restless because of it I eventually get to sleep but again I wake up in a sweat but this time I remember the nightmare vividly. It was of a man who looks to be wearing a robe with a head cap on but what does this mean? What does it have to do with me and why am I afraid of him? I should probably try and forget about it but I have no way in doing that, I still want to find a way out of here but I can't go anywhere I can't just walk out. Another night in this place I think to myself how cold, dark and unwelcoming it is here in this hospital. Another nightmare! this time my scar hurts when I dreamt about that man, but this time he had no robe on his head and was looking into a big huge mirror and I thought I saw another face on the back of his head but I thought to myself that can't be right? Can it be? This other face it causes me great discomfort more than anything I've experienced again with the pain in on my scar. How are these two things related? What does the new face mean I ask myself, His skin is grey, almost ghost like and he doesn't have a nose. The last few days I've heard whispers in my ear as if I'm hearing something call out to me could it be the new face I've been seeing? I need to discover more about what I'm thinking to be true. There is a library down the hall but there are guards everywhere

"I'll need to ask for help but from whom?" I ponder

. What about the girl from earlier who asked me how I got my scar, yes she could work but she might be more in the way than anything. We shall try tomorrow but for now I must sleep. "Okay great! Here we go." I say aloud as I walk up to the mysterious girl who asked me about my scar. She seems intelligent both book smart and common sense smart but if she's here it's not based on what she looks like from the outside, she's around my age maybe a bit younger with brown hair and brown eyes, and a stare that could cut through steel. Her name tag on the table that she is sitting at says Hermione so I assume that's her name, so I go with it.

"Hermione?" I call out soft enough so that others won't hear.

"Yes that is me." she replies "What do you want?" she snarls back at me before I could get another word out of my mouth.

"Yes Hermione I need your help with a problem I'm having. I keep having these dreams of a person who is causing me great pain."

"How am I supposed to help?" she bites back again.

"I need to get in the library." I respond calmly.

"What for?" she ask.

"I need to get a book to see if that can help me figure out who or what I'm seeing in my dreams." She must think I'm crazy I think to myself.

"I'll help you, when do we need to do this?" She asks.

"Tonight at 11pm. But we need to be quite and sneak out of our rooms to get to the library when none of the guards are there." I suggest.

She nods her head in agreement and we go about our day.

I'm sitting in my room waiting for _the_ time, I'm just constantly just looking for something to take my mind off what I'm about to go do. Finally the time has come and we sneak out of our rooms ever so quietly into the long dark hallway that leads to the library. It's a very eerie hallway you can hear the mice scratch the wall behind you but you can't actually tell if the mice are really there or not. We race down the hallway like ghost are trying to catch us. I scramble to find books about nightmares in this unorganized mess that they call a library.

I whisper "Hermione I found a book."

"That's great." She replies in an even softer voice than my own.

We hear footsteps so we hide, they go away faintly we then race back down to our rooms as I race down to my room I hear the voice again, Calling for me almost screaming at me. I quietly push my door shut to my room and start to read as much as I can with the streetlight outside being my only light source for now. I skim through the pages as well as I can with what little light I have, I'll look more into this when I get up tomorrow.

It's been days since I've slept the more and more I try and uncover about what this spirit might be I just go insane to the point of not being able to stop. I haven't even left my room to eat or anything, I've been so fixated on what it could be that I'm missing everything else around me.

Hermione comes into my room but I don't see her, she startles me and ask "did you find what you're looking for Harry?"

"No I haven't." I reply.

Whatever this spirit is its evil and it wants me to suffer more than I already have. I keep looking through the book to try and find anything about what I've been experiencing; there is an old tale about a dark spirit named Voldemort. It says he has many names two of them being "The Dark Lord" and "He who must not be named" I think tomorrow is another day for this to be thought about.

I wake up in a panic is if something is choking me, trying to hold me down almost. My first thought is of The Dark Lord, I've been reading more about him and you're not supposed to say his name at loud so I will try and keep referring to him as "The Dark Lord". I'm pretty sure it was him; almost as a warning of what is to come, but what more can a spirit do to me. I've already been exposed to violence with my mother and father being dead. What more can he want from me, I don't have anything he wants, then I think to myself. What about my scar? How come my scar becomes a pain only when his presence is felt?

It's been months and still nothing has gotten better. The pain is still there more constant and painful. Why does he keep doing this to me? I can't kill what isn't alive. I am coming to terms with the fact that I have to live with it potentially forever and that I may never get out of here, I might just be stuck here. A black shadow glazes over my eyes.

Hermione shouts "someone help Harry!" you must save him. He just fell in the hallway.

A man rushes over to try and help, Harry is rushed into the medical wing of the hospital where he is unconscious.

I wake up in a startle, the pain in my head is unbearable like someone took a hammer to it repeatedly it have to have been him The Dark Lord.

Days pass and I'm finally out of the medical wing.

I don't know what is to come of me falling to the floor but I can take a guess and say that it doesn't get any better from here. I'm convinced that I will be here forever as long as he haunts my dreams. I'm not sure how to go on with constant fear. Always clouded by whys and what ifs with him following me. I shall fight until I cannot fight anymore until I can one day defeat him.


End file.
